


if you're not here to turn the lights off, i can't sleep

by femmebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmebot/pseuds/femmebot
Summary: Two boys fall hopelessly in love in the wrong time and place. That time and place happen to be the 54th Hunger Games.





	if you're not here to turn the lights off, i can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> title from little mix’s [these four walls](https://youtu.be/CwaZzlSbnCk), i totally recommend it as the soundtrack of this fic <3

The deafening bang of the cannon fire that marks the death of another tribute drowns out Chanhee’s wails. He looks up and sees the familiar silhouette of Younghoon pulling his dagger out of a lifeless body with a flash of red. The body of the blonde haired man from District 2 that tried to kill Chanhee earlier.

Younghoon approaches Chanhee slowly and gets on his knees so he can face the small boy and wipe the tears off his puffy cheeks carefully, with a tenderness that nobody would expect a killing machine like him to exhibit.

Younghoon’s gaze shifts to Chanhee’s right leg, which is covered in blood that oozes from a deep wound right in the middle of his thigh. The tall boy takes off his shirt, rips it and wraps the strips of fabric around Chanhee’s dangerously thin leg, stopping the hemorrhage with a rudimentary tourniquet. 

They realize they’re the only two left standing when the hovercraft takes Younghoon’s victim’s body away with its big claw. They look in each other’s eyes and tears start rolling down the tall boy’s cheeks. Younghoon cups Chanhee’s face with his big hands, warming his cold skin up. “We’ve made it so far.” he tells Chanhee, breaking out in laughter between his tears seconds after. Chanhee can’t help but laugh too, ignoring the stinging pain in his leg and his heart. 

The raven haired boy presses his lips to Chanhee’s forehead and doesn’t pull away until the latter throws his arms around his neck and latches onto him with the little strength he has left. Younghoon pulls the boy up, never breaking the embrace, and begins running his hand through his dirty dark hair. Chanhee is making a mess with his tears and snot on Younghoon’s bare shoulder, but that’s the least of their problems. 

“I need you to win.” the tall boy suddenly spits out. Chanhee lets out a loud sob and starts shaking against the other’s body. “I couldn’t live with myself knowing you’re gone.” Younghoon manages to get out.

“H-how would I win?” the brown haired boy asks innocently, his voice muffled by Younghoon’s skin. 

“You must kill me.” Younghoon deadpans.

Chanhee raises his head and looks into his beloved’s eyes. “I... can’t d-do that.” he says between hiccups.

Younghoon slightly pushes him away, breaking the hug. He pulls out his dagger from his belt, grabs Chanhee’s wrist and places the blade on his hand. The latter stares at it astoundedly, not knowing what to do. 

“Stab me with it.” the tall boy commands, moving Chanhee’s hand so the tip of the weapon is pointing to his body.

“N-no.”

“Do it!!!”

“Please, no...” Chanhee begs. 

Younghoon suddenly lunges towards the small boy and hugs him tight. Chanhee feels relieved for a moment until he realizes what just happened. He can almost hear the whole of Panem gasping as they watch The Games from their homes.

The small boy loosens his grip on the handle of the weapon, waiting to hear the thump of the object against the grass but it never comes. Instead, it’s Younghoon who falls. 

His heart jumps to his throat when he sees the aforementioned handle protruding out of the older boy’s stomach. He drops on his knees, ignoring the injury on his leg, and pulls the dagger out. Chanhee performs every medical technique he learned during the training period in a futile attempt to keep Younghoon alive, but nothing stops the bleeding. 

“You did so well...” Younghoon’s weak voice alarms him. Chanhee looks at him through his tears and gets on top of him, hugging him tighter than he has ever hugged anybody. Even tighter than he hugged his mom when she got him the toy he wanted for his fifth birthday. “I love you so much, I hope you know that.” Younghoon tells him, giggling softly as he rubs the boy’s back.

“Please, don’t... don’t go. Don’t leave me.” Chanhee begs. “We’ve gone through so much together. You can’t leave now.” 

“It’s okay, Chanhee.” Younghoon reassures him. “I love you.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...” Chanhee repeats like a mantra, choked by the lump in his throat.

Younghoon grabs the small boy’s face with his hands and presses their lips together. They kiss like they’ve done countless times throughout the past two months, but this time it’s different. They both know it’s their last one. 

“Go back home and never forget me, please.” Younghoon asks him as his last wish, his voice gradually getting shakier and more powerless every second that passes. “I love you.”

Chanhee never lets go, not even after the cannon marks Younghoon’s inevitable death. He holds onto his beloved’s body like it’s a holy grail he just found. 

It’s only when his lacrimal glands empty out and his head hurts like somebody hit him with a rock that he moves off. He gets up on his weakened legs and almost drops down again when he finds his clothes covered in Younghoon’s warm blood. He screams until his throat is sore and his vocal chords feel like they’re about to snap in half. He punches the grass and pulls on his hair. Nothing can fill the void he feels.

When he hears the hovercraft getting closer, he begins reminiscing his moments with Younghoon. 

He remembers the first time they talked on the first day of training. Chanhee was crying hopelessly in the corner of the room while everyone else practiced survival skills and the use of weapons. Younghoon, the handsome male tribute from District 1 that every girl in the Capitol wanted for themselves, approached him. The tall boy kneeled in front of him and pulled his thin arms away from his pale face.

“Why are you crying?” Younghoon asked him in a sweet tone as he gently wiped a tear off his chubby cheek with his finger, like the small boy was about to break. Chanhee didn’t reply, he was too scared to do so. Even though the latter was reluctant to start a conversation, Younghoon never left his side and kept talking to him, telling him about his family and friends back in District 1. Even when Younghoon’s district partner and the other career tributes tried to take him away to train with him and form an alliance, he refused to leave Chanhee alone. 

He remembers the bloodbath. He made the mistake of running towards the cornucopia, and his mistake almost got him killed by the male tribute from District 7, but Younghoon, his self-proclaimed guardian angel, was there to save him. 

He remembers the sleepless nights where Younghoon and him stayed up all night talking about their lives back home and telling each other childhood stories while sharing a sleeping bag. They never thought about what they’d do if they were the last two standing.

Chanhee picks up Younghoon’s bloody torn shirt, as it’s the only physical memory he’ll be able to keep with him, and forces himself to walk towards the ladder the hovercraft has dropped for him, his eyes never leaving Younghoon’s corpse. 

As the magnetic ladder pulls him up, he realizes he has won the Hunger Games. He’ll have a disgustingly big amount of money to support his family in District 6. He’s alive. But is he really alive when his other half isn’t? Will he be able to go a second without remembering his soulmate that he lost in the merciless arena? Will he ever love again? 

He is alive, if living is just a beating heart. 

Chanhee and Younghoon will go back to their respective homes, one in a chariot and the other one in a glorified casket.

Their story will go down in the history of Panem as the starcrossed lovers who found each other in the wrong time and place.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour so sorry if its bad ^_^


End file.
